


I Love Coming Home to You

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Star Trek Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Jim is terribly much in love, M/M, Minor OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Jim is on a long and tedious diplomatic mission, all alone, and he can't wait to be back home. Home is where Spock is, after all.





	I Love Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/gifts).



> Prompted by [@logicallythyla](http://www.logicallythyla.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

It can definitely be said that nobody has a more stressful job aboard a ship than her captain. But it can also be said that nobody gets invited to as many parties, inaugurations, celebrations, festivals, grand openings and birthdays as a ship’s captain. Specifically, a flagship’s captain. Specifically Jim Kirk. 

Now, don’t get him wrong - he loves socializing, he loves parties, he loves mingling with people so far away from what he does. It’s great for finding or exploring new perspectives, gain some interesting tidbits of knowledge, or to just relax a little.

Jim is on his third cocktail of the evening, drinking a bit faster than he really wants to, but he’s been on a celebratory cruise for the better part of the fortnight, beamed here, there, everywhere for all the wave of parties sweeping the quadrant for the Federation’s so-and-so-many-th anniversary, and what better to adorn yourself with than inviting Captain Kirk himself. Captain Kirk had agreed - or been agreed and then informed of his luck, and then he’d been given the honor of toasting here, christening a ship or a parliament building there, of making speeches and attending that one really spectacular performance of  _ The Merchant of Venice _ (a pity Spock wasn’t there. He would’ve enjoyed it immensely), had dutifully had the governor of Mars snuggled up to him for an entire evening, and now he’s laughing and smiling at every joke the princess of Abagundi Leta makes. It’s not that she isn’t pretty, or intelligent, or witty, but he knows her mother is intent on marrying her off. Seventeen years isn’t an early age for her people to marry at all, but it is for Jim. Also, he has other arrangements. One other arrangement, to be precise. 

    “So tell me about you. What’s it like living on a starship?” She’s got a nice, lilting voice, probably makes for a great singer.

Jim chuckles and takes another sip of his cocktail. “Ah, you know, it has its perks. Space is very beautiful and we see a lot of exotic planets and fantastic nebulae and stars. It’s very scientific, of course, but that’s why I like it. Of course there are certain things you start to miss - trees, wind in your hair, the sun, fresh food, but, well…”

    “So the benefits outweigh the costs?”

    “Oh, for me, yes, definitely.” He chuckles again. “That sounds almost like you’re considering to go to Starfleet.” He’s overstepping a little. Blame the alcohol, or blame his long absence from his better half.

    “Well. Mother does want me to marry someone influential, maybe off-planet, but I really do like the idea of traveling the galaxy. Is the academy hard?”

    “Oh dear, am I putting mutinous thoughts in your head?”

She giggles. “I won’t tell if you won’t!”

    “Alright then. The academy isn’t too hard if you study faithfully and choose something that suits you.”

    “And is it lonely? Going to space. Because I do want to find someone to love me, I think.”

Jim thinks of chocolate brown eyes, pink lips and heartwarming hugs in the morning.

    “No. No, it’s not lonely at all.”

    “You have a wife!” She exclaims with obvious glee. “Oh, is she your officer?”

    “Not a wife, but … we’re very close. And yes,  _ he _ is my officer, science officer and first officer.”

    “Ohh, a husband then! Forgive me, I didn’t want to offend you.”

    “Oh, no, not at all. Well, Spock and I aren’t exactly married, but we are certainly … very close.”

    “That is lovely though!”

Yes. Yes, it’s lovely indeed.

 

The party drags on until almost the early morning. Jim is kind of used to it - the  _ Enterprise _ , as beautiful as she is, is a very demanding lover, and he didn’t stay on absolute top in all his classes in the Academy because he was a slump. Also he had too many classes, but it’s not his fault for everything being so interesting.

He  _ is _ tired though. His schedule has been non-stop socializing, and as much as he is a social creature in part, he’s also very much a recluse, often preferring to read or go to the theatre instead of attending a party. It’s also an anniversary for him, of sorts, and not the pleasant kind, and as usual, he sleeps far more restlessly. And generally he does prefer to sleep in Spock’s arms, so there’s that, too.

His room on Abagundi Leta is nice though, with a huge balcony opening on the marvelous Royal Botanical Garden. The planet barely experiences seasons, since they have only a very small moon and an almost perfectly circular orbit around their sun. It’s always pleasantly warm, so Jim’s room doesn’t need windows, since the architecture also protects it from rain or heavy winds. He adds Abagundi Leta to the growing list of places he’d love to explore during a shore leave one day. Hopefully the next one will leave them somewhere with a longliner transporter, so he and Spock can beam to one of the locations on their list.

Spock.

Jim strips off his suit and hangs it up more or less haphazardly, letting himself fall backwards onto the large bed. There’s lunch tomorrow at … oh, somewhere. He’s had too much to drink to properly remember his schedule, but he knows there’s only that lunch tomorrow and then he’ll be back home with his lover. Probably. Maybe? He’s relatively sure, but that might be the alcohol talking.

Jim rolls himself up in the blankets like a burrito, head already beginning to pound. Spock.

Spock. Spoooooock.

 

He has to white-knuckle his way through the lunch because … man, that was far too much alcohol last night to happily chat about the mining industry in some asteroid field or whatever. Also he had some five hours of sleep, max. Probably less. 

He finally gets a hold on a hypo against hangover, but the dosage is miniscule and the President of the Federation themself invited him to the opera. It’s classic Wagner. Of course it’s Wagner. Look, don’t get Jim wrong - he loves Wagner. Dude made some  _ fantastic _ pieces, but they’re also very loud. As though he was personally advocating against alcohol.

 

The  _ Enterprise _ greets him with the soft hum of her transporter room, the little blips and pings of the console, a warm blanket of familiarity.

There’s no welcoming committee - Jim hadn’t been too sure when exactly he’d be back, and really, there was no need for anyone to wait up for him

He makes his way to his quarters alone, greeting the odd crewmember he encounters. 

He had expected his quarters to be dark. Instead, they’re warmly lit by electronic scented candles that come so incomparably close to the real thing that they can only belong to one person on the ship - Spock.

The Vulcan is curled up on the window seat, one of Jim’s paperbacks in hand, wearing a comfortable robe and with the quilt Jim’s mom made for him around his shoulders.

He looks up at the door swishing and smiles.

    “Jim. You’re back,” he says, getting up and placing the paperback on the table before crossing over to Jim.

    “Spock.”

    “Ashayam,” Spock whispers, taking the bag out of Jim’s hands and stripping off his jacket before enveloping him in the quilt. “I have missed you. The  _ Enterprise _ is not the same without you.”

Jim curls into Spock’s embrace. He’s finally home, where he belongs. In Spock’s arms. Is there anything better in the whole galaxy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short lil thing! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment, it'd make my day :)
> 
> Also come say hi to me on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)! I do prompts!


End file.
